Prince charming,I think?
by GaLe forever9087
Summary: Levy's life sucks,it really does. Until one day the king takes her in for new loving home. There Levy gains friends for once,a loving father kind of,and a prince who she falls for. GaLe (GajeelxLevy)! with some NaLi (natsu x lisanna) ,GraLu (gray x Lucy),
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** So can you guess who the Prince is? Is GaLe so of course you know who. I know your most likely thinking that you know who is not prince like. Well he isn't but who cares? I want him to be the Prince who falls in love with a beautiful peasant. Like or not! Well...On with the story. YES I FORGOT! I got the idea by the song Morning of Remembrance,Bleach sound track 3

**By the way,I made Metalicana kind of nice even tho by what Gajeel said hes selfish. I thought it just kind of fit since...he is the kind and hes a nice kind so...But he does no how to make people want to die by his glare. Yeah evil glares!**

**Oh yeah do not own fairy tail or the badass characters.**

Title: Prince charming...  
Chapter 1: Savor

Levy slightly opened the door to her home which she shares with her father and mother. Walking in she saw that the whole house was dark. _They must be in bed already_. Levy thought closing the door quietly. Quickly,she made her way into her room and closing the door behind her. She ran to her bed and started to cry into her pillow. How could that bastard ask her if they wanted to go on a date,her saying yes,then she finds him kissing another girl? Levy couldn't understand that at all.

"Levy you in here?" Her mother asked her from outside her door. Quickly Levy jumped under her bed,shacking. Trying to hold back her tears and whimpers so she wouldn't make a sound. Levy's mother opened the door,raising a eyebrow she walked in. "Shes not in here,guess when she comes back from her date I can do so." A belt with spikes on it fell to the ground and her mother left.

Everyone though her mom was so nice and sweet. No she wasn't,her along with Levy's dad abused her. The happy cheerful Levy was abused at home. Levy held her small body still holding back her tears.

First her brother was killed by her dad,then her best friend who was a dog since she wasn't aloud to have friends was stolen,many guys cheated on her and now the boy she loved and thought loved her back was like the others,cheating on her. Finally Levy fell a sleep,but before she did...she swore she will never fall in love again.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Levy cracked a eye open only to see it was day time now. Yawning softly and adorably,she quietly and slowly crawled out from under her bed. Stretching she walked out of her room. Making her way to the bathroom she smiled that was until behind her,someone kicked her down to the ground. Gasping she coughed,looking up she saw her mother,smirking.

"So how was your fucking date?" Her mother asked as she started to kick Levy in the stomach. Levy only shook her head and layed her hands in front of her face for defense. Crying again she begged for her mom to stop. Yet she didn't. Why was her life full of hate and sadness as well as loneliness? Why was she born if only she was going to suffer through such great sadness?

A few minutes passed and her mother stopped laughing at her. "Your such a weakling!" With that she laughed her way to her bedroom. Levy tried to get up yet her feet were bruised and sore. So she layed there,looking at the wall only to see her brothers face. He was her hero but now hes gone. _Lucky_. Was all Levy could think.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

A knock formed on the door,Levy could hear it nice and clear. Yet she stayed on the ground and closed her eyes as a tear fell from both of her eyes. She could hear one of her parents running down stairs to open it.

"Hello~?" Her mother recalled smiling and cheerful. That changed when she saw who was here. It was the prince and his father,the kind. Suddenly she started to bow many times.

"No need to bow ,May we come in?" The king asked,Levy's mother nodded and moved out of the way so that they could come in. Walking in they both stopped once they were a few feet in.

"So what brings-" Levy's mom was cut off by Levy's dad yelling: "Why are you just laying around?! Get up you lazy fucking bitch!" All of them heard a clash and scream. Soon enough they all saw a blue haired girl crying and limping into her room.

"Excuse me can you come down here?!" The king,Metalicana yelled very very meanly making the Prince smirk. Hes gonna get it now. Gajeel thought. The dad quickly rushed down stairs only to see who was down there.

"Oh,I um...I DID NOT THROUGH A GLASS VASE ON MY DAUGHTERS HEAD!" The mother face palmed. The king gave the dad a glare making Levy's father wanting to to hide in a ditch and die.

"Gajeel can you go up to her room and see if shes ok?" Gajeel sighed and nodded yes. God he didn't even want to come. Stomping up stairs he muttered some stuff. Finally reaching the door he opened it without asking.

"Yo girl you in here?" Looking around he saw that Levy was sitting in the corner of the room with blood dripping from the side of her face. He quickly ran to her,out of total shock only making Levy flinch.

"Damn thats fucking bad. Come on lets get you fixed!" Gajeel helped her up only to see Levy fall to her knees.

"Very fucking well." Gajeel picked the girl up,putting her over his shoulder.

**The end!**

**Me: Hope you liked it!**

**Metalicana: WHY THE FUCK AM I NICE?!**

**Me: Hey later on your not so nice. you half,half.**

**Metalicana: I hate you**

**Gajeel: Soo...I am a prince?**

**me: Yup! But by the title Prince charming lol**

**Gajeel: KILL ME NOW!**

**ME: NO!**

**Levy: Review please. If you have advise or a flame please PM author-chan. THANK YOU!**

**Everyone: TELL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Authors note

**I Believe I should rewrite the first chapter cause no offense...its totally crappy,not that much detailed,and plain out short. So when I publish chapter 1 rewritten I will as well update chapter 2! **


End file.
